earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Nyssa al Ghul
History Nyssa al Ghul: 1700's - 1993 Let me just start by saying that this girl is crazy. Anyway, Nyssa was born in Russia, during one of three periods of the 18th century when Ra's spent significant time in the Russian court, currying favors and killing time while the seeds he planted in France incited revolution. Much like her half-sister, Talia, we do not know who exactly Nyssa’s mother was, except that her last name was Raatko as that is a name Nyssa had until she was a young woman and managed to finally meet her father after tracking him down to a League camp in North Africa. Impressed by her beauty, her skills, and initiative, Ra’s al Ghul took her in and saw to it that she would have the training to supplement her skills with those of a proper assassin. When her training was completed, Ra’s promoted her to a position similar to that held by Talia. As the left hand associate, to Talia’s place on Ra’s al Ghul’s right, Nyssa accompanied her father and half-sister during their adventures. Nyssa eventually impressed her father to the point where he allowed Nyssa to use his Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth throughout time. During one rejuvenation session, the already unbalanced Nyssa got curious and intentionally drowned herself in the waters of the Lazarus Pits. When she revived, Nyssa swore she’d been subject to a potent vision of the future. Though Ra’s al Ghul dismissed her claims, Nyssa became obsessed with attempts to repeat this experience. This practice would ultimately bite her in the butt, or rather in the brain, as the next time she was successful in doing so, in 1891, she was pulled from the pit with all white hair and speaking incoherently. Though color would return to most of her hair (save the bold streak of white she retains to this day), it took Nyssa the better part of two decades to regain the ability to speak coherently. In that time, Nyssa had scribbled gibberish in hundreds of journals and when she regained her mind (or a portion of it, at least), Nyssa took it upon herself to decode her own writings, fervently holding to the belief that somewhere in her mad ravings, she had discovered the secret to something called the “Anti-Life Equation”. Yeah… like I told you, this girl be crazy.Oracle Files: Nyssa al Ghul (1/2) The Red Claw: 1993 - Present In 1993, Nyssa al Ghul met Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Though most assassins seemed to believe Bruce Wayne to be the superior choice for Ra’s al Ghul’s possible heir, Nyssa was invested in Oliver Queen due to the prophetic nature of his abduction and his eyes having turned green when exposed to the Lazarus pit as she believed in some of her mad scribbling which foretold of a person called “Ahkdir” (Green) being of great importance to the League. Not only was Oliver a capable assassin, he was one of the best archers Nyssa had ever met. The two became involved in sexual relationship almost immediately and eventually, Ra’s al Ghul approved for his daughter to marry Oliver. For years, I’m sure they were happy as everything I know about the two seems to suggest they probably rarely got out of bed, but eventually Oliver screwed things up… literally. Having sired a child in Nyssa and in one of her attendants, Oliver feared Ra’s al Ghul’s wrath and conspired with Bruce Wayne to escape the League. I am told Nyssa was heartbroken and after having given birth to her and Oliver’s child, Connor, she became obsessed with making Oliver’s life hell like the crazy ex she was born to become. Among Nyssa’s many plots against Oliver involved befriending Oliver’s sister-in-law, Sara Lance, and seducing Sara (literally and figuratively) into joining the League. Once in the League’s control, Nyssa began covertly polluting Sara’s mind with toxins made to warp her perceptions, brainwashing her. By the time Sara’s training was complete, Nyssa sent Dinah’s sister back to Star City armed with more potent blend of the drug that Nyssa had used on her. Under Nyssa’s orders, Sara laced one of Oliver’s drinks and then seduced Oliver who mistook her for her sister. Nyssa then arranged to have Dinah catch the two in the act. The final part of the plan was for Sara to kill Dinah, but Nyssa underestimated her ex’s new wife. Recently, Nyssa has decided to forgive Oliver (or claims to have, at least). Her sincerity has yet to be tested, however, as she’s been locked in Arkham for some time now.Oracle Files: Nyssa al Ghul (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Extraordinary Criminal Mastermind * World-Class Archer & Martial Artist * World-Class Assassin * Possible Occult Sensitivity * 200 + Years Experience * Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head * Psychotically Unpredictable Arkham Files Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She is recognized as an international terrorist and is under ARGUS jurisdiction. * Sara loved Nyssa. Nyssa loved Sara. Nyssa's love is just a difficult and dangerous thing. Nyssa is also not a selfless lover. She expects much out of her lovers. * Nyssa was a doting mother, if a bit misguided and warped. Much like her lovers, she expects much out of her children... Not the same sorts of things but she does demand loyalty in exchange for her love. * Her blood type is AB-. * She is a true disciple of the Light. * After tortures in Arkham Asylum she told Amanda Waller part of the Anti-Life Equation.VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 1 * Paula Nguyen was her handmaiden.Network Files: Paula Nguyen * When Bane named Talia al Ghul as the presumptive heir after Ra's al Ghul's capture, Nyssa al Ghul challenged the move and accused Bane of giving Talia the nomination due to Talia and Bane's romantic history.(E27) Podiatry 101: Introduction to the Foot Notes * Nyssa's Patient number (#78383) is a nod her first appearance in comics (as Nyssa Raatko): Detective Comics #783, in 2003 * Nyssa is a composite character of Red Claw from Batman: The Animated Series, Nyssa Raatko, and Sandra Hawke (Connor's mother). Her history is also influenced by the Arrow version of the character. Links and References * Appearances of Nyssa al Ghul * Character Gallery: Nyssa al Ghul Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Composite Character Category:The Light Members Category:Immortality Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Russians Category:Widowed Characters Category:Separated Characters Category:Archery Category:Terrorists Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tattoos Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity